Satisfy Me
by White Sakura of Hope
Summary: The most unexpected person to fill Sakura’s need… KakashiSakura Oneshot Lemon


Better Than Expected

_Satisfy Me _

_By White Sakura of Hope_

**Category:** Naruto

**Rated:** R

**Ages: **Sakura- 19 Kakashi- 33

**Summary:** The most unexpected person to fill Sakura's need… KakashiSakura One-shot Lemon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…hehehe…I wish! It will be on my present list next time!

**Warning: NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN. It's rated M for a reason. **

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe what she was thinking, but it was unbearable. She tried so many things, but even her slender fingers just couldn't seem to satisfy her.

Haruno Sakura, the nineteen year-old top kunoichi and medic, screamed in frustration. Although being the fairest in Konoha, the fact that she was still inexperienced with men couldn't change. She regretted that she turned down every man that had ever come to her door. It wasn't until this moment that she realized that she needed someone, someone _NOW._

Of course she could just go outside and surely every normal man would want her, but she wanted someone special, someone that truly loved her. Soon she realized that it was not the time to be picky. Due to the unbearable feeling, she decided to visit the perverted store that all men and women love.

She arrived at front of the store, and hesitated for a while. Is this the right decision? She didn't know. Her best friend Ino, who gave up chasing Sasuke long ago, been through "it" with the oh-so-intelligent Shikamaru at the age of seventeen. Even the shy Hinata got some hits on the hyperactive Naruto a few times. It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

She sighed and pushed the door. The bell jingled as she entered. She saw the whole store decorated in pink and blushed as she saw a shelf of plastic toys lying just right in front of her. As she walked through the aisles of items, her ears picked up a familiar sound. Her eyes shot up and saw shocks of gray hair. Her eyes widen.

Sakura quickly ducked behind the shelves and sneak towards the door, hoping that her former sensei wouldn't see her. Just when she pulled open the door, she heard someone call her name.

Sakura turned around, smiling wryly. "Hi Kakashi-sensei, fancy meeting you here…in this place." Sakura said while she silently blamed the bells for ringing when she opened the door. She saw the masked man approach her with a wrapped up paper bag, which she was sure that she doesn't want to know what was inside.

"What a coincidence, Sakura. I was just looking for you." Sakura stared at the gray-haired ninja blankly.

"Is there something that you want, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah well…" the Jonin scratched the back of his neck and said. "My house is really dirty. And I mean _REALLY_ dirty."

"Yes…?" Sakura waited for Kakashi to finish.

"So you see…I need someone to help me."

Sakura's looked at Kakashi with disbelief. "But…you're a Jonin, you can finish cleaning your house in less than ten minutes."

"That's true, but since I cleaned it so fast, I wouldn't remember where I put stuffs. I not an organized person, so I thought…" Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"You can surely ask Naruto or Sasuke to help you, right? Sasuke is organized, and Naruto's a quick worker."

"Please, Sakura…?"

Sakura frowned. If she helps Kakashi, her original plan of satisfying herself would be ruined. But it was really rare for Kakashi to say please, so he must have been really desperate for her help. Sakura sighed in defeat. "Fine."

When Kakashi opened his door that led to his apartment, Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground. His house was like a junkyard, except, of course, a teeny tiny little bit cleaner. Sakura unconsciously rolled up her sleeves and started picking up trash and throwing it in the trashcan. She couldn't seem to stay in a dirty room for more than ten minutes without cleaning it. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. He found the right person to help him.

Sakura was done with the living room in one and a half hour while Kakashi worked on the kitchen. Sakura went to help him, but Kakashi told her to clean his room. She walked into the messy room and started cleaning.

Sakura wiped the sweat with the back of her hand after she finished putting all his porno books back onto the shelf. She wonder how Kakashi can be this messy; even messier than Naruto. Having to come here disrupted her original plan, the plan to satisfy herself. She sighed and sat down on the bed. It was so soft that it made Sakura lied down and wandered of into dreamland.

There was a gentle shook on her shoulder. Sakura groaned and rubbed her eyes with her hands. As she opened her eyes, she realized that it was dark and she wasn't in her room. Standing right next to the bed was the silver haired Jonin. "Kakashi-sensei?"

She wondered why Kakashi was there, but realization soon dawned. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I fell asleep."

Under his mask, the Jonin smile. "It's okay. I finished the rest of the work."

The Jonin then passed a cup to Sakura. Sakura stared at the warm brownish liquid inside, and then looked at Kakashi.

"Hot chocolate." The Jonin simply said. Sakura took a sip and let the warm liquid slide down her throat and warm her body.

"So…" The Jonin started. "What were your doing in that store today?"

Sakura stared at Kakashi blankly. "What store?"

Kakashi chuckled. "You know, the store that you always call perverted."

Sakura almost spit out the hot liquid that was in her mouth. She never been into that perverted store, or did she? Sakura blushed as she remembered the events before she came to Kakashi's house.

"Oh, nothing." Sakura faked a smile and looked away from masked man's eyes. The Jonin seemed unconvinced.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I know your lying. Tell me the truth." Kakashi inched closer, placing his hand on her shoulder lightly, making her look straight into his mismatched eyes. Sakura blushed, she had never been this close to a man, or this sexy man whom she called sensei, to be specific. She could feel his breath tickling her nose, and she focused her eyes on the shape of his perfect lips under the navy colored fabric.

"I… I…" Sakura stuttered.

"Yes…?" The silver-haired Jonin said as he slowly drew circular patterns on her arm with his fingers, making her shiver in delight. Sakura moaned lightly as she felt his other hand place feather like touched along her bare thighs, making her stomach tingle.

"God dammit, sensei! I just wanted to satisfy myself! Is that so wrong?" Sakura replied, knowing that it was useless lying to her sensei. Sakura felt her sensei removed his hand from her body and jumped down from the bed onto the floor, his soft chuckles slowly turning into loud laughter. She pouted. "What's so funny?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing, really. I just never expect you out of all people to be in that store." He chuckled again. "I've always thought you were too innocent to go there."

Sakura sat at the edge of the bed, and softly punched Kakashi's muscular arm. "Unlike you, sensei, I don't abuse my good look to make people sleep with me." She said sarcastically.

"Oh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "And when did you see me using my good looks to land on women?"

"Like…" Sakura stared blankly at the floor as she searched her memory for those incidents. "Like the time when we saw the girl at …" Sakura trailed off as her eyes landed on the most gorgeous face that she had ever seen. Standing in front of her was her sensei, who had taken off his mask. Sakura stared blankly at the perfect shape of his lips, the cleanly shaved chin, and the masculine jaw line. This was not the first time she had seen his face, due to his often visit at the hospital, which gave her plenty of chances to see his unmasked face. However, under the shining moonlight, his features seemed even more handsome than they already were. She slowly wetted her lips as she wondered what kind of pleasure those lips could bring her.

"Sakura?" Sakura was suddenly brought back from her reverie by the call of her name.

"Hm?"

"You're staring."

Sakura cursed silently under her breath, making a mental note to never get lost in her reveries in front of her sensei again. "I'm sorry sensei, but it's just that…"

Sakura was stopped by a pair of lips pushing against her own. Her eyes widen and she resisted. She tried to push her sensei away, only to be pulled closer to him by his masculine arms. She gasped and felt his tongue took advantage and entered her mouth. All of her senses left her as she felt his tongue slowly stroking her own. Sakura reciprocated by entangling her own tongue with his. She felt as if she was made out of jelly, relying solely on the support that Kakashi's arm had given her. She felt herself being slowly placed on top of the bed again, with the Jonin's figure looming over her petite one. His arms placed themselves right beside her head, supporting the Jonin of his weight. Her own arms, on the other hand, found themselves a comfortable position around the Jonin's neck. Despite the fact that she liked the kiss a lot, she broke it for the need of air in her lungs.

"Sensei! What do you think you're doing!?" Sakura removed her hand from his body and shouted with her face flushed with embarrassment as her senses slowly returned to her.

Kakashi shrugged. "I thought that was what you wanted, so I offered it to you."

Sakura's glared at her the silver-haired Jonin. "And what gives you think that's what I want?"

"Because I'm a man, Sakura. I know what you need." Kakashi whispered softly against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "Would you prefer some plastic toy, or a real man?"

Sakura's eyes widen. Was he offering to sleep with her? She felt her stomach flip and her desire from earlier of the day return. "Sensei, I don't think we should…"

Sakura was silenced by Kakashi placing a finger on top of her lips. "Speak only of what you truly want, Sakura."

Sakura eyed the man in front of her. Oh, how she itch to entangle her fingers with his messy yet sexy gray hair!

_He's offering! I don't care if he's your teacher! He's drop dead gorgeous! Let's get him, Sakura!_ Inner Sakura squealed while doing her little victory dance. For the first time in her life, Sakura felt that she didn't care about the consequence. Right now, she only wanted to _feel_.

Sakura pulled Kakashi's head down and bruised him with a passionate kiss. Kakashi noticed that she seemed more demanding this time. He smirked. He let his hand trail up her red Chinese dress, up her stomach, and cup one of her breast. With his other hand, Kakashi unzipped the zipper that was preventing him from viewing more of her skin.

Sakura gasped and shivered as the cold breeze hit her naked top. She felt her peaks hardening due to the temperature drop. Kakashi gently placed one of the pink buds in his mouth and began drawing circular motion around it with his tongue, never touching the peak. Sakura's back arched slightly, begging him to bring more pleasure to her. Sakura suddenly realized that she was stripped of all her clothing, leaving her bare for the Jonin to enjoy.

"Sakura…" the Jonin moaned as he once again place his lips over hers possessively. Sakura busied herself with pulling the annoying clothing of his over his head, and trailed her hands down his toned muscles. With all the strength she could muster, she turned their bodies around, changing their position.

Sakura trailed kisses down from his jaw bone to his neck while her hands tugged lightly on his pants and boxers. With one swift movement, she rid of all his clothes. All of her movements came to a halt as her eyes landed on the new territory of his body that she had yet seen. A shade of red spread across her face as she saw his erected member stood proudly under the moonlight.

Kakashi smirked. He sat up and embraced her, pushing his hard shaft against her soft core, sending shockwaves up her spine. He buried his face in her pink stresses, and whispered against her ears.

"Do you like what you see?" he said as he pushed himself against her even more, teasing her. She nodded.

"Sensei…you're so…gorgeous." Sakura whispered as she softly touched the base of his manhood, tracing it with her slender finger all the way to the tip.

"Don't call me sensei, Sakura. Tonight, I'm Kakashi. Just Kakashi."

"Ka…Ka…Shi…" Sakura breathed out each syllable against his ear. "Take me."

Kakashi was sure that he couldn't hold back any longer, especially after she whispered the two words sexily against his ears. However, he had to make sure, because his action could cause her to loose something important- her innocence.

"Sakura…are you sure about this? We can always stop now if you're not…" Kakashi said as he tried to prevent himself from thrusting into her with all his willpower.

Sakura didn't answer. He was starting to get worried until he felt her slender fingers wrapped around his member and slowly pushed his tip pass her folds into her core. Then she slowly sat down, letting his manhood penetrate her skin and enveloping it with her tightness. He saw her look up while biting her lips to hold back the tears resulted from the pain.

Kakashi wiped her tears away with his hands and kissed her lips lightly. He gently placed her back down onto the bed, and slowly moved his hips with a steady rhythm. Sakura felt the pain turn into pleasure and she tried to move her hips in a rhythm matching his. It didn't take long for her to climax, sending her into a fit of ecstasy.

Kakashi continued to driver her path again and again, making her arched her back as she reached her peak once more. It wasn't until Sakura's third climax when she felt him come with her.

Kakashi lied down beside her, breathless. He smiled as he brushed a strand of pink hair from her face and planted another passionate kiss on her lips.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Very." Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him closer to her.

Kakashi pulled the blanket over their naked bodies and wrapped his own arms protectively around Sakura's waist.

"Sleep." He said as he gently ran his fingers through Sakura's pink hair. He felt her snuggle against his chest for warmth.

"Thank You, Kakashi." Sakura said softly as she wandered off into dreamland.

_Thank You for understanding and satisfying my need._

"No problem." He answered and placed one last kiss on her forehead before he himself fall into deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

There you go! I found this unfinished in my folder for Naruto Fics, so I decided to finish it. Pardon me for my bad grammar. I haven't been writing for a while, so my writing skills probably got worse. . That was a LONG break that I took. More than year! Sorry everyone for my lack of updates for Teach Me Love and All Because of Our Chibi Friend. I'm being pressured more and more by school work now, since I became a junior. (gasp! First time revealing my age!) Especially since my school is REALLY competitive, with people taking seven AP courses at a time. (of course, not me. ) or I wouldn't be here right now.)

Please don't expect me to update either story soon. I'm really sorry. I would try to finish my work and type a little bit each day. One thing I know for sure is that I'm determined to devote my winter break on , to finish my story and publish new ones. ) So please bear with me through one of my hardest times of my life, and wait patiently )

Well, give me suggestions and comments on what I did well on, what I should improve, and etc. )

Love, Sakura


End file.
